


Glasses

by naomilpick



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall has a thing for guys in glasses. AU. Kogan, Some Jarlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Kendall Knight sat, with his feet propped up on his desk, gazing out the window, wishing he was anywhere but here right now. He really despised 5th period, Geometry. There was no reason to learn this crap. When was he ever going to use math in everyday life? It was pointless.

"Mr. Knight," the sound of his teacher's voice bringing him back to reality, "would please get your head out of the clouds, and join us in the classroom? And get your feet off of the desk, it's not a footrest." The teacher was constantly on his case about things like this. But it wasn't his fault. She should make the lessons more interesting.

He sighed, begrudgingly, and moved his feet off the desk, while still remaining in a lounged position in his seat. The teacher returned to whatever she was on about; he had a vague idea of it being about some formula he had to know to pass the test next week. But he was still off in his own world.

When the bell rang five minutes later, Kendall stood to pack up his things. He proceeded to the door, but just before he could be free from this hell, the teacher stopped him. "Mr. Knight? Can I have a word with you?"

'Crap. So close!' Kendall thought to himself, as he sighed and turned on his heels, making his way back into the classroom. "Yes, Mrs. Miller?"

The teacher folded her hands, placing them on the desk in front of her, as she gave Kendall the look that meant 'I am very disappointed in you'. "Kendall," she started slowly, "are my lessons really that boring?"

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?" Kendall asked back sarcastically.

Mrs. Miller took the glasses off the top of her head, placing them gently on the desk, and massaged her temples. "Do you even care that you're failing my class?" Kendall merely shrugged in response. "Well, you should, because if you fail the year, you're going to be stuck in summer school."

Kendall's eyes widened at the thought of having to spend his precious summer sitting in a classroom. "I can't spend the whole summer in school!" Kendall said in a panicked tone.

"Well, then I suggest that you start paying attention during class." Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm also going to recommend a tutor for you."

"What?" Kendall said practically whining. "That's not fair! Why do I have to get help from some geek?"

The teacher eyed him disdainfully. "Either get a tutor or spend your summer trying to catch up. It's your choice."

"Fine." Kendall muttered. "I'll take the tutor." The mere thought of having to spend his time having someone tell him how stupid he was left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Okay, I'll find one of my honors students to tutor you after school in the library."

Kendall nodded his head, to let the teacher know he understood what was going on. "Can I go now? I'm gonna be late for lunch." Ms. Miller waved him off, and he bolted out the door with impressive speed to meet up with his best friend, James, and James' boyfriend, Carlos. Without slowing down as he rounded the corner, he collided with someone, causing the person's books to fly out of his arms and both of them to fall backwards from the force of the impact. Kendall groaned as he slowly raised himself off the floor. "Oh, that's gonna leave a bruise."

After standing to his full height, he leaned over to help the boy gather his things that were spread all over the linoleum floor. "I'm sorry about that. I was in a rush, and I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay." Kendall straightened back up, and let his mouth fall open a fraction of an inch at the sight of the boy before him. He was about three or four inches shorter than Kendall's height of six feet, and wore a pair of black, squared glasses that framed his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. "No harm done." He flashed Kendall a bright smile that made his heart, and probably everybody else's, melt.

Kendall composed himself enough to respond to the beautiful brunette standing in front of him. "Are you sure?" He asked, handing the books back to the boy.

"Yea, I'm fine." When he had gathered all his things, the boy pushed past Kendall, making his way down the long hallway. Kendall's eyes never left the retreating figure, in hopes that he would just glance back, the sure sign that someone liked you or was least interested. 'Come on, look back!'

Just before the shorter boy rounded the corner, he turned slightly and looked back over his shoulder to look at the blond as he disappeared behind the wall. Kendall pumped his fist into the air in a silent victory before he started walking towards the cafeteria to meet up with his friends.

"Dude, where've you been?" James questioned as Kendall placed his tray down on the table and took his seat. "I was about to send out a search party." He joked lightly.

Kendall rolled his eyes, but chuckled anyway. "Mrs. Miller had to talk to me."

"About what?" Carlos inquired of the blond, while he shoved a bite of a corn dog in his mouth.

Kendall shook his head in irritation, which was aimed at what his teacher had told him earlier. "She said I have to get a tutor because if I fail her class, I have to go to summer school." He scoffed as soon as the words left his mouth. "It's ridiculous. Now, I'm gonna have some geek telling me how dumb I really am."

"That sucks, man." James clapped his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "But maybe it won't be that bad."

"Yea, okay." He replied with sarcasm dripping from his words. James shrugged his shoulders in response, and turned his attention to his boyfriend, kissing him lightly on the tip of his nose. Kendall began to eat his food trying his best to ignore the love fest that was taking place just across the table.

His mind kept wondering back to the beautiful brunette boy. 'Why didn't I at least find out his name? Idiot!' He mentally cursed himself.

~Kogan~~Kogan~~Kogan~~Kogan~~Kogan~

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Most of the time, this is Kendall's favorite part of the day, but he was dreading it today. Because, now, he had to go the library to meet his tutor.

He walked through the doors, glancing around until he spotted a boy at a table with a Geometry book and notebooks strewn everywhere. He walked towards the table, and placed his backpack on the table with a quiet thud. "Okay, let's just make this as quick and painless as possible." He said without even looking at who his tutor was.

"We're never going to get anywhere with an attitude like that." Kendall, thinking that voice sounded oddly familiar, finally looked up to be greeted by the smiling face of the boy who had invaded every one of the blonde's thought.

Kendall threw the boy his signature smirk. "You're my tutor?"

"Guilty." He grinned back up at the blond. "My name's Logan. Logan Mitchell."

"Kendall Knight, but I guess you already know that." Logan chuckled and nodded, making Kendall's heart swell at the angelic sound. "Alright, where do we start?"

Logan looked at him, eyeing him skeptically. "Well, you can start by sitting down. We're gonna be here for a while."

Kendall groaned outwardly, but on the inside he was doing a happy dance because he got to spend his time with Logan. He took the seat next to the brunette, who immediately began explaining the different formulas he was supposed to learn in class, and pointing out where you plug the numbers in to get the correct answer.

Kendall really did try to pay attention, but how could anyone pay any attention to math with someone like Logan sitting next to them? He kept glancing at the brunette, whose face was scrunched slightly in concentration, thinking how cute he was. Especially, when every now and then, he would push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"So, if you want to find the area of this triangle, you have to multiply the base and the height, and then divide that in half. You with me so far?"

"Huh?" Kendall said, bringing his focus back to the math problem he was currently working on. "Oh, yea, I got it."

Logan sighed, knowing that Kendall wasn't paying attention. "Come on, Kendall, you have got to focus, or you're never going to pass geometry."

'How do you expect me to focus with you sitting there looking all cute?'

"What?" Logan asked, whipping his head to the side to stare at Kendall.

A blush instantly stained Kendall's cheeks a deep crimson. "Did I just say that out loud?" He asked timidly, not meeting Logan's eyes.

Logan nodded, while trying to fight a smile. "You think I'm cute?" He asked, the geometry left forgotten on the table.

"Yea," Kendall said nodding his head at the same time. "I kinda got a thing for guys in glasses."

Logan couldn't hide his smile any longer, as it took over his features. "Well, that's good, because I kinda got a thing for tall blonds with green eyes." There was no stopping the mile-wide smile from making its way onto Kendall's face, after hearing Logan's words.

"Would you want to go out with me on Friday night? We could go to the movies or something?" Kendall asked while he fidgeted with his fingers.

Logan grabbed his hand, in an effort to calm him down. "I would love too, Kendall."

~Kogan~~Kogan~~Kogan~~Kogan~~Kogan~

2 Months Later

"Kendall?" Logan called out to his boyfriend who was over at his house to watch some movies, play some video games, and just hang out. That's just what you did during summer break.

"Yea, Babe?" Kendall's footsteps were heard making their way towards Logan's bedroom.

Logan was tearing his room apart, but he couldn't seem to find one very important item. "I can't find my glasses." Kendall walked into his bedroom, with a smirk growing on his face. "Have you seen them?"

Kendall bit his lip to stifle a laugh, and walked over to stand in front of his boyfriend. "Yea, I've seen them."

"Great, where are they?" He asked curiously.

Kendall smiled as he reached up and pulled the frames off the top of Logan's head, placing them gently on his face. "Oh." Logan said embarrassed, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. Kendall laughed as he pulled him close to his chest, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Logan looked up into the beautiful green eyes that he had grown accustomed to, though they still had the effect of making him weak in the knees sometimes. He leaned forward, slowly closing the distance between them. Kendall smiled as he leaned in to meet him halfway. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, molding together, and moving in perfect sync.

Kendall felt Logan swipe his tongue across his lower lip, asking for entrance. He granted it happily, letting Logan take the lead. He mapped out every part of Kendall's mouth with his tongue, memorizing the most sensitive spots that made Kendall moan into the kiss. He sucked on his bottom lip, pulling it in between his lips and biting down gently every once in a while, causing more luscious sounds to erupt from his throat.

Kendall reluctantly pulled away a minute later, breathing heavily, as he rested his forehead against Logan's. "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too."

Its times like these, when he's in Kendall's arms, that Logan is very happy that he wears glasses.


End file.
